Lonely
by Son-Goku4
Summary: Chichi stirbt und Son-Goku ist am Boden zerstört. Was wird Vegeta tun um ihm aus seiner Depri-Phase rauszuhelfen??
1. Lonely Teil1

Authorin: Son-Goku ( weiblich)  
E-mail: gokus-world@web.de und Goku-kun@saiyan.com  
Homepages: www.gokus-world.de.vu und www.gokus-bedroom.de.vu ( Yaoi)  
ICQ: 129884242  
Warnung: Yaoi ^^ ( was sonst)  
Kommentar: Ich liebe Fanfics in denen Chichi stirbt und Son-Goku und Vegeta alleine zurückbleiben. _`grins`_

  
Lonely

Das Telefon klingelte und Bulma eilte sofort herbei. Sie fragte sich, wer das um diese Zeit noch sein könnte, immerhin  
war es 22.30 Uhr und um diese Zeit klingelte in der Capsule Corp. normalerweise nie das Telefon. Die blauharrige  
Frau nahm den Hörer ab.

"Briefs", meldete sie sich am Telefon.  
"Bulma, hier ist Son-Gohan!"  
"Ja Son-Gohan, was ist los?? Trunks ist schon im Bett!!", sagte Bulma.  
"Bulma, es ist etwas....furchtbares passiert!!" Son-Gohan schluchzte plötzlich auf.  
Bulma erschrak. Sie konnte sich nicht denken, wieso der Junge plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen war.   
"Son-Gohan, was ist passiert??", wollte die Blauhaarige wissen, doch Son-Gohan schluchzte nur in den Telefonhörer.  
"Son-Gohan!! Bitte beruhige dich und sag mir was passiert ist!!", bat Bulma.  
"Mama.....Mama ist gestorben!!" Der Junge schluchzte erneut laut auf.   
"Was!!!" Bulma traute ihren Ohren nicht. "Chichi ist tot?!?!" Tiefe Trauer machte sich in der blauhaarigen breit.  
Son-Gohan hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu weinen.  
"Son-Gohan!! Ich bin gleich bei euch drüben, okay?" Nach diesem Satz legte sie den Hörer auf.

Vegeta, der hinter Bulma stand, senkte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Chichi diese  
schlimme Herzkrankheit nicht überleben würde. Chichi war auch schon sehr alt gewesen. Es war eben alles nicht mehr wie früher.   
Doch Vegeta hatte es gewusst. Er hatte geahnt dass es passieren würde.  
"Vegeta??"  
Der Saiyajin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Mhm??"  
"Ich gehe jetzt zu Son-Gohan rüber, okay??"  
Vegeta nickte abwesend. Es war auch für ihn ein Schock.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bulma klopfte an der Tür von Son-Gokus Haus. Son-Gohan öffnete und ließ die blauhaarige Frau rein. Dann  
fiel er ihr plötzlich in die Arme und weinte. Bulma streichelte ihm über den Rücken, bis er aufgehört hatte zu weinen.  
Die Frau konnte sich vorstellen, wie furchtbar es sein musste, seine Mutter zu verlieren.   
"Wo ist Son-Goten??", fragte Bulma.  
"Er ist in seinem Zimmer!!", flüsterte Gohan traurig. "Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen!!"  
"Ja, ich weiß wie er sich jetzt fühlt!!", meinte Bulma und setzte sich mit Son-Gohan auf die Couch. "Wo ist eigentlich Son-Goku??"  
Son-Gohan senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist nach draußen gegangen. Seit Mutter tot ist, verhält er sich völlig abweisend. Ich habe  
das Gefühl, er versucht, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen.....!!" Son-Gohan kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Bulma legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Son-Goku würde seinen Kindern niemals  
mit Absicht aus dem Weg gehen. Er.....Es ist auch für ihn sehr schwer. Er hat seine Frau verloren, das müsst ihr verstehen. Lasst ihm   
etwas Zeit. Wenn er wieder zu sich selbst gefunden hat, dann wird er zurückkommen, das weiß ich!!"   
Son-Gohan hob den Kopf und schaute Bulma mit großen Augen an. "Wirklich??"  
Sie nickte und lächelte sanft. "Ja, Son-Gohan!!"  
________________________________________________________________________

Bulma packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Vegeta schaute ihr dabei zu und brummte.  
"Hör mal, Vegeta, ich werde eine Weile bei Son-Gohan und Son-Goten bleiben, sie brauchen jetzt jemanden der ihnen beisteht, in Ordnung??"  
Der Prinz knurrte. "Mach was du willst, Weib!!"  
Bulma warf ihre Klamotten in den Koffer.   
"Tust du mir einen gefallen?", fragte sie.  
"Was willst du??", fragte der Prinz genervt.  
"Könntest du dich um Son-Goku kümmern? Ich glaube er braucht dich jetzt!!"  
"Was!!!" Vegeta schaute sie fassungslos an. "ICH soll mich um Kakarott kümmern??" WIESO ICH???"

Sie seufzte. "Na weil du sein bester Freund bist, er vertraut dir!! Ich muss mich um Son-Gohan und Goten kümmern!!!"  
Vegeta riss die Augen auf. " ICH soll der beste Freund von Kakarott sein. Hast du sie noch alle?? ICH und diese Unterklassenniete?? Vergiss es!!"  
Bulma schaute ihn flehend an. "Komm schon Vegeta, tu es für mich!!!!!"  
Der Prinz seufzte.` _Nein, nicht schon wieder dieser Blick. `_ "Na gut, ich werd mich um ihn kümmern, zufrieden??"  
Bulma nickte und lächelte. Sie umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. „Danke Veggie!!"  
"Man kann´s auch übertreiben,!!", meinte er und drehte den Kopf weg.  
Sie lief zur Haustüre und drehte sich nochmal um. "Vegeta, wie wär´s, wenn ihr zu Gokus altem zu Hause fliegt, da ist es schön still und bequem!!"  
Vegeta nickte. `_Na das wird ja toll werden!! Ich alleine mit der Unterklassenniete. Wie kann Bulma es wagen!!!_` Er knurrte und schlug mit  
der Faust auf den Tisch, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta flog in die Richtung, in der er Gokus Aura spüren konnte. Sie war nicht so stark wie sonst, aber das lag wohl an seinem  
derzeitigen Zustand. Er war wohl von Trauer, Wut und Schmerz erfüllt. Er flog über einen Wald. Er überlegte sich, wie er Kakarott denn  
überhaupt trösten sollte. Er hatte sowas doch noch nie tun müssen und jetzt verlangte Bulma das von ihm. Der Prinz landete an dem   
Platz, an dem er Son-Gokus Aura spürte. Dort saß der Saiyajin, angelehnt an einen Baum. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und den  
Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Vegeta schluckte. So hatte er Kakarott noch nie gesehen. So völlig am Ende. So zerstört.......

Der Saiyajinprinz kam näher.   
"Kakarott??", fragte er.   
Der jüngere zuckte etwas zusammen. Vegeta konnte sehen, wie der Rücken des jüngeren  
Saiyajin zu zittern begann. Er ging langsam zu ihm hin, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das war das einzige,   
was er schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte und er hoffte es half. Er hatte Angst, er könnte etwas falsch machen und dem Jüngeren noch mehr weh tun.

"Kakarott!!", sagte er leise und massierte sanft die Schulter des zweiten Saiyajins. Er ließ seine Hand von der Schulter zu den   
Schulterblättern wandern und umkreiste diese mit leichtem Druck.   
"Vegeta??" Der ältere Saiyajin erschrak, beugte sich dann aber weiter runter, um Goku besser verstehen zu können.  
"Ja, Kakarott!!"   
Son-Goku hob den Kopf und Vegeta erschauderte. Das Gesicht des Jüngeren war tränenüberströmt, blass und er sah sehr erschöpft aus.  
"Es.....es ist alles meine Schuld!!", sagte der Saiyajin leise.  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist deine Schuld, Kakarott??"  
Son-Goku senkte wieder den Kopf. "Ich......ich bin an allem Schuld!!"  
Vegeta setzte sich vor Goku. Er nahm sein Kinn und brachte ihn dazu, ihm wieder in  
die Augen zu sehen.   
"Kakarott, was ist deine Schuld??", fragte der Prinz nochmals.  
"Chichi.....ich ...ich bin nie für sie da gewesen, wenn sie mich gebraucht hat! Es ist meine Schuld!!" Kakarott schluchzte auf.  
Vegeta nahm eine Hand und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Was redest du da, du kannst doch nichts dafür!!! Sie war alt und Menschen sterben eben wenn sie zu alt sind, nicht so wie bei uns Saiyajins. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!!"  
_`Oh Gott wie rührseelig, wenn er nicht aufhört, fange ich auch noch an zu weinen und ein Saiyajinprinz darf nicht weinen. Niemals.`_  
  
Vegeta nahm den jüngeren Saiyajin in seine Arme und hob ihn hoch. _`Ich muss ihn erstmal hier weg bringen!!`_  
"Vegeta, wo...wo bringst du mich hin??" Man konnte sehen , dass Son-Goku kaum noch in der Lage war, seine   
Augen offen zu halten, er war einfach zu erschöpft dazu. Ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange, während er seine Augen langsam schloss.  
"Kakarott!!", sagte Vegeta leise und seufzte. "Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen!!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Son-Goku spürte, dass er auf einem weichen Bett lag. Es war wollig warm und Goku drückte seinen Körper fester  
gegen die Matratze unter ihm, um sich noch mehr zu wärmen.   
"Kakarott??", hörte er eine Stimme.   
Son-Goku öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute in das Gesicht des Prinzen.  
"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!!", meinte der Prinz und lachte.   
Goku streckte sich und schaute sich um. "Wo...wo hast du mich hingebracht? Was ist passiert??"  
Doch dann schluckte er, als seine Erinnerungen an Chichi wiederkamen.

"Bulma hat mir geraten, dich hierher zu bringen, da es hier schön ruhig ist und du dich erholen kannst!!", erklärte Vegeta.  
"Und um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten, du warst sehr erschöpft und bist eingeschlafen. Dann hab ich dich eben hierher  
getragen!!" Vegeta musste grinsen.   
Kakarott drehte sich auf die andere Seite, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.   
Vegeta ging in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einem großen Tablett wieder.  
Er stellte das Tablett auf einen Tisch neben dem Bett. Dann sah er zu Goku.  
"Ich hab`dir was zu essen geholt!!"  
"Danke, aber ich hab` keinen Hunger!!", sagte Goku mit schwacher Stimme.

_`Was, er hat keinen Hunger? Seit wann das denn?` _Der Prinz seufzte. "Kakarott, du musst was essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst!!"  
Son-Goku spürte, wie sich seine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. Er wollte nichts essen und er  
glaubte auch nicht, dass er es konnte. Er würde keinen Bissen runterkriegen, wenn er dauernd bloß an  
Chichi denken musste. Der Saiyajin zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.   
  
"Bitte Vegeta, ich kann jetzt nichts essen!! Mir ist einfach nicht danach!!!", sagte er leise.   
Der ältere Saiyajin nahm das Tablett und stellte es wieder in die Küche. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der  
jüngere Saiyajin nun jegliches Essen und Trinken verweigern würde. So kannte er ihn gar nicht. Kakarott  
hatte immer Hunger, doch jetzt, nach Chichis Tod war alles anders. Es war so fremd für Vegeta, es war  
viel zu fremd für den Prinzen. Er erkannte Kakarott kaum wieder.

Vegeta kam wieder und setzte sich zu Son-Goku auf´s Bett. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht etwas nach  
und knarrte. Der Prinz hatte das Glas Wasser noch immer in seiner Hand. Er seufzte.  
"Kakarott, trink wenigstens das Wasser!!", bat der ältere.  
Er wartete eine Weile, bis der jüngere Saiyajin plötzlich seinen Kopf aus der Bettdecke streckte und schließlich  
die Bettdecke beiseite warf. Goku streckte seine zitternde Hand nach dem Glas aus, doch Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. _`Nein nein, du lässt es noch fallen!!`_ Er hielt Son-Goku das Glas und der Jüngere trank. Vegeta lächelte. _`Wenigstens trinkt er jetzt etwas`_  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
  
Vegeta schlief noch tief und fest, als Son-Goku aufstand. Er war noch immer furchtbar traurig und wusste nicht,   
wie er es ändern konnte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, seine Frau nun für immer verloren zu haben.  
Der jüngere Saiyajin schlich leise zu dem Schrank des Prinzen und suchte nach etwas, dass der Prinz vielleicht dabei haben könnte.   
Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er durchwühlte alles, bis er plötzlich auf das stieß was er gesucht hatte. Er nahm sich die Schachtel   
die er dort fand, schlich sich zur Haustüre hinaus und flog davon.

An einem großen See angekommen öffnete er die Schachtel und holte ein blaues Ki Band heraus, ähnlich wie das, das er am  
Handgelenk trug, außer das dieses hier aus Metall war. Goku hatte sich gedacht, dass Vegeta dieses Band für sein Training mitnehmen würde.  
Dadurch wurde die Energie der Person die das Band trug um ein vielfaches gesenkt, so dass die Energie der Saiyajin nun der Energie   
eines normalen Menschen gleichkam.Genau das wollte Son-Goku jetzt. Er öffnete das Ki Band. _  
`Keine Sorge Chichi, jetzt werde ich gleich für immer bei dir sein`  
  
_Er atmete nochmal tief durch und legte sich dann das Band an. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig und er ging auf die Knie. Er  
hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm eben fast seine ganze Energie abgezogen worden war. Als sich der Schwindel wieder legte, stand Goku wieder  
auf und ging zum See runter. Er stieg langsam ins Wasser und er erzitterte. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Kakarott bekam eine Gänsehaut,   
aber dennoch lief er weiter rein, dann tauchte er unter...... 

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Augen und gähnte. Er blickte zum Bett hinüber und sah, dass Kakarott nicht mehr dort lag. Der Prinz  
stand auf und schaute sich um.   
"Kakarott??", fragte er und versuchte, die Aura des Jüngeren zu spüren. Er fragte sich, wo der jüngere Saiyajin in seinem   
Zustand nur hin sein konnte. Er fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. _`Na vielleicht ist er ja auch nur spazieren gegangen`, dachte  
der ältere Saiyajin. _Aber das glaubte Vegeta nicht. Kakarott ging nie spazieren. 

Der Prinz erschrak, als er plötzlich eine schwache Aura spüren konnte. Aber diese Aura war ganz bestimmt nicht die von   
Kakarott,.....oder doch?? Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass es die Aura seines ehemaligen Feindes  
war, er würde diese Aura überall erkennen. Der Prinz bereute, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er hätte den jüngeren Saiyajin nicht  
unbeaufsichtigt lassen dürfen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Vegeta rannte zur Tür hinaus und flog in Richtung der Aura des   
anderen Saiyajin.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Son-Goku war bis zum Boden des Sees getaucht, wo er auch blieb. Seine Lungen schrien schon nach Luft, doch der junge  
Saiyajin hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht aufzutauchen. Er wollte sterben. Er wollte einfach nur sterben. Er fühlte sich  
so einsam, auch wenn er noch seine beiden Söhne und seine Freunde hatte. Goku konnte die Luft nicht mehr anhalten, er   
versuchte es mit aller Kraft, doch schließlich atmete er doch Wasser ein. Er hustete es aus, doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich  
schwarz vor Augen.........  
  
Goku spürte einen Druck auf seiner Brust und weiche Lippen auf seinen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und spuckte   
schließlich etwas Wasser aus.   
"Kakarott??", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme, die sehr besorgt klang.   
Son-Goku reagierte nicht darauf.   
"Kakarott, komm zu dir!!", hörte er die Stimme nochmals.  
Son-Goku keuchte auf und krallte seine Finger in den Boden, als er eine heftige Ohrfeige bekam.  
"Kakarott!! Aufwachen!!"  
Goku öffnete schließlich schwach die Augen und schaute in Vegetas ernstes Gesicht.  
"Ve..Vegeta....", flüsterte der jüngere mit schwacher Stimme. Goku zitterte vor Kälte.  
  
Der Prinz nahm Son-Goku in die Arme und hob ihn sachte hoch.   
"Vege.....ta, ..warum??", fragte Son-Goku leise. _`Wieso konnte er mich nicht sterben lassen?`  
"_Weil ich Bulma versprochen habe, mich um dich zu kümmern!!" Vegeta lächelte sanft.  
Son-Goku schloss die Augen wieder, als ihn plötzlich eine große Müdigkeit überfiel.  
"Kakarott!!" Vegeta schüttelte den jüngeren sanft. Dieser öffnete die Augen wieder. "Mhm??"  
"Tu` mir einen gefallen und schlaf nicht ein, okay?"  
Goku schluckte und Vegeta konnte spüren, dass der jüngere zitterte. "Aber...ich bin so müde und es ist...so kalt!!"  
"Ja, ich weiß aber halt wenigstens durch bis du im Bett liegst, in Ordnung??"   
Kakarott nickte und lächelte schwach, doch er wusste, dass er dies nicht schaffen würde.  
  
Der Prinz flog mit dem jüngeren in Richtung der Hütte. Er machte sich Sorgen um Son-Goku und diese waren auch berechtigt,   
immerhin hatte er gerade versucht sich umzubringen. Vegeta wusste nicht, was er mit ihm machen sollte. Goku verweigerte   
jegliches Essen, es war ein Wunder dass er überhaupt noch etwas trinken wollte. Der Prinz blickte hinunter, als er den jüngeren  
Saiyajin heftiger zittern spürte. Er seufzte und drückte Goku näher an sich, um ihn zu wärmen. Er spürte, wie Kakarott sich fest an  
ihn drückte und er schluckte. _`Ich mache das nur, weil mich Bulma darum gebeten hat, nur deshalb!!`, redete er sich immer   
wieder ein. _Vegeta fühlte plötzlich, dass sich Son-Gokus Aura senkte.  
Der Prinz flog so schnell er konnte weiter, ihm lief der Schweiß runter.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....

  
  



	2. Lonely Teil2

Autorin: Son-Goku ( weiblich)  
E-mail: gokus-world@web.de und Goku-kun@saiyan.com  
Homepages: http://www.gokus-world.de.vu/ und http://www.gokus-bedroom.de.vu/ ( Yaoi)  
ICQ: 129884242  
Warnung: Yaoi  
Kommentar: Und hier ist der zweite Teil von Lonely. Ich hoffe die Fanfic gefällt euch bis jetzt. Und keine Angst, das beste  
kommt ja erst noch. _`grins´_  Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. _  
  
_

Er kam nun endlich mit Goku bei der Hütte an, trat die Tür ein und legte den jüngeren drinnen auf´s Bett. Der jüngere Saiyajin   
war ohnmächtig geworden. Vegeta zog Son-Goku bis auf die Shorts aus und deckte ihn mit einer großen, warmen Decke zu.  
Er seufzte. War der jüngere verletzt oder warum senkte sich seine Aura immer weiter. Der Prinz musste herausfinden, was los war.  
"Kakarott!!!" Vegeta setzte sich zu dem jüngeren auf´s Bett und rüttelte ihn. Keine Reaktion.  
"Kakarott, wach auf!!" Der Prinz gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige und Goku öffnete langsam die Augen.   
"Ve....ge..ta!!", flüsterte der jüngere Saiyajin mit schwacher Stimme.   
"Kakarott, warum wird deine Aura immer schwächer?? Du musst mir sagen, was los ist!!"  
Son-Goku konnte Vegeta nur verschwommen erkennen. Er wollte seine Augen wieder schließen, doch er musste Vegeta sagen was los war.  
"Ve..geta, ..der Ki Ring...!!" Dann fielen seine Augen wieder zu.   
  
"Kakarott!! Welcher Ki.......!!" Vegeta hob schließlich die Bettdecke hoch, nahm Son-Gokus Arm und sah, dass an Gokus Handgelenk  
ein Ki Ring befestigt war. Vegeta fasste sich an den Kopf. _`Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?!?!`  
_Der Prinz entfernte den Ki Ring sofort von Kakarotts Handgelenk. Er konnte spüren, wie Gokus Energie langsam wieder stieg.  
"Kakarott??"  
Son-Goku öffnete die Augen und lächelte. Dann nickte er schwach. "Danke Vegeta!!"  
  
In den nächsten Tagen schien sich die Lage verbessert zu haben. Goku hatte mittlerweile die Kraft gefunden sich aus dem Bett zu  
bewegen wenn er Durst hatte. Essen wollte er nur selten, und wenn, dann war es nicht besonders viel. Aber das reichte Vegeta schon.  
Der ältere Saiyajin war froh über einen solchen  Fortschritt des Jüngeren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Son-Goku wieder   
ganz der Alte sein würde.  
  
Vegeta lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einem Fotoalbum, dass er zufällig entdeckt hatte. Es waren Bilder aus der Zeit, in  
der Kakarott noch bei seinem Großvater gewohnt hatte. Vegeta seufzte. Das war schon so lange her. Damals hatte er Kakarott   
noch nicht einmal gekannt. Er selbst war zu dieser Zeit ganz woanders gewesen. Er war bei Freezer gewesen und war dort aufgewachsen.  
Bei diesem Tyrann. ...Er musste alles tun, was Freezer von ihm verlangte. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren...  
Doch dann lernte er Kakarott kennen. Er zeigte ihm, was wahre Stärke ist.....Kakarott nahm es mit Freezer auf und...besiegte ihn.  
Kakarott hatte das geschafft, woran er selbst gescheitert war.  
   
Der Prinz wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen lauten Knall hörte. Er erschrak. _`Was war das??`  
_Er stand vom Bett auf und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer.   
"Kakarott??", rief er.  
Vegeta hoffte dem Jüngeren war nichts passiert. Er hätte sich nie verzeihen können wenn.......  
Der Prinz rannte aus dem Haus und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Goku sah.   
Der jüngere Saiyajin hatte mit einer Energieattacke gerade einen Felsen demoliert.  
"Kakarott, was....."   
Son-Goku drehte sich herum, keuchte und ließ sich schließlich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Vegeta lief sofort zu  
ihm und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Kakarott??"   
Son-Goku nickte leicht.   
  
Vegeta hielt ihn an den Schultern und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dann seufzte er.  
"Hab´ ich gesagt dass du schon trainieren darfst??", fragte er.  
Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Vegeta, ich kann nicht anders. Wenn ich nicht täglich trainiere, dann werde ich schwach....."  
"Kakarott, jetzt rede nicht so ein Blech!! Ein Saiyajin wird niemals schwach!!"  
  
Son-Goku stand vom Boden auf und auch Vegeta erhob sich wieder.  
"Na los Kakarott, lass uns wieder reingehen!!", meinte er und lief langsam Richtung Hütte zurück.  
Goku hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte nur auf den Boden.  
"Kakarott!!", sagte Vegeta nochmals und drehte sich herum .  
In diesem Augenblick schaute Goku hoch und starrte in die Augen des Prinzen. Vegeta ging auf ihn zu.  
Doch plötzlich drehte sich Son-Goku um und rannte davon.   
"Kakarott, was soll dass?? Wo willst du hin??", schrie Vegeta ihm nach. _`Ist der jetzt völlig durchgeknallt??`  
_  
Goku rannte so schnell es ihm sein momentaner Zustand erlaubte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er  
Richtung Straße lief. Er wollte weg, einfach nur vor allem davonlaufen....  
Er hörte Vegeta hinter sich rufen, doch er beachtete den Prinzen nicht. 

Vegeta hörte einen dumpfen Knall und einen Aufschrei, als der jüngere Saiyajin von einem Auto erfasst wurde. Er wurde einige Meter weit   
geschleudert und blieb dann regungslos im Gras neben dem Fahrstreifen liegen.   
"KAKAROTT, NEIN", schrie Vegeta und rannte sofort zu ihm hin.  
  
Der Fahrer des Wagens stieg sofort aus und lief auf den Prinzen zu.   
Vegeta kochte vor Wut. „DU MIKRIGER MENSCH, KANNST DU NICHT AUFPASSEN WO DU HINFÄHRST?"  
"Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht......er ist...er ist mir vor´ s Auto gelaufen, ich hab´ ihn nicht gesehen!", stammelte er. „Ich rufe sofort den Notarzt..."  
Vegeta knurrte. „Mach bloß das du wegkommst, sonst mach´ ich dich kalt!!" Er ballte die Fäuste.  
Die Augen des Fahrers weiteten sich und er schluckte. „Ähm...okay, ich...wollte ja nur helfen!!" Dann lief er zu seinem Auto zurück und fuhr davon.  
  
"Kakarott??" Der Prinz legte den Kopf des Jüngeren auf seinen Schoß und streichelte seine Wange. „Kakarott, kannst du mich hören??"  
Vegeta strich Son-Goku mit der Hand vorsichtig durch´ s Haar. Dann konnte der Prinz ein leises Stöhnen hören. Er bückte sich weiter runter zu  
Goku. Plötzlich schlug dieser die Augen auf.   
„Kakarott, du bist wach!! Tut dir was weh??", fragte Vegeta den Jüngeren.  
Son-Goku kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mir tut... alles weh!!", keuchte er und wimmerte.  
 Dann wollte er plötzlich aufstehen, doch Vegeta drückte ihn wieder runter. „Bleib liegen, du darfst keine heftigen Bewegungen machen!!"  
Der Prinz glitt mit seinen Händen unter Goku´s Kniekehlen und die Schultern und hob ihn langsam und vorsichtig hoch. Vegeta spürte, wie  
sich Kakarott´s Finger in seinem Hemd festkrallten.  
"Veg..Vegeta!!"  
"Halt durch, Kakarott!!"  
 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Prinz setzte den jüngeren Saiyajin vorsichtig auf´s Bett. Dann zog er ihm die Stiefel aus und das Oberteil seines Kampfanzugs. Er versuchte ganz vorsichtig zu sein, damit er dem Jüngeren nicht noch mehr weh tat. Son-Goku starrte nur auf die Bettdecke, die ganze Zeit. Er war wie weggetreten.  
Vegeta wunderte sich nicht darüber, immerhin war Kakarott gerade angefahren worden.   
  
Der Prinz tastete vorsichtig Goku´s Knochen ab. Als er über die Rippen strich, zuckte Goku kurz zusammen. Vegeta seufzte. _`Die Rippen sind nur geprellt!!` _Als Son-Goku schließlich den Kopf hob, fiel Vegeta erst die Platzwunde auf, die sich auf Kakarotts Stirn befand. Er nahm Gokus Kopf in seine Hände und schaute sich die Wunde genauer an. Er konnte ganz deutlich spüren, dass Goku zitterte. Vegeta drückte Kakarott vorsichtig zurück ins Bett, so dass er es bequemer hatte. Dann deckte er ihn zu. "Das wird schon wieder, Kakarott!!", flüsterte er. Er holte aus dem Verbandskasten, was zur Versorgung der Wunden nötig war.  
  
Son-Goku kuschelte sich mehr in die Bettdecke. Ihm war es Eiskalt. Er wollte Wärme, doch er bekam nur Kälte. Seine Zähne klapperten und er biss sie  zusammen um es zu stoppen. Seine Hand griff wieder nach der Bettdecke und zog sie höher, bis zu seinem Gesicht. Er stöhnte auf, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in den Rippen spürte. Dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
Vegeta tupfte vosichtig Son-Gokus Kopfwunde ab. Der Jüngere hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und lies es über sich ergehen.   
"Ve...Vegeta??"  
Der Prinz erschrak etwas. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere Saiyajin jetzt etwas sagen würde.  
"Ja Kakarott??"  
Son-Goku hatte die Augen noch immer fest zugekniffen und er zitterte noch heftiger als vorher. Zumindest kam es dem Prinzen so vor.  
Vegeta musste etwas unternehmen. So schlüpfte er zu Goku unter die Bettdecke, schlang einen Arm um seinen Körper und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Son-Goku war es etwas unangenehm mit dem Prinzen in einem Bett zu liegen und ihm so nahe zu sein da er es nicht gewöhnt war, aber als es langsam wärmer um ihn herum wurde war ihm alles andere egal. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute in die des Prinzen.  
  
"Es...es tut mir...leid!! Ich...ich wollte dir nicht...so viele Sorgen bereiten.....Kannst du mir..??"  
  
Vegeta legte einen Finger auf Kakarotts Lippen um den Jüngeren zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Sssh, ist schon gut Kakarott, ich verzeihe dir!!" Vegeta lächelte etwas.  
  
Goku lächelte ebenfalls, bevor ihn wieder eine eisige Kälte überfiel und ihn erzittern ließ.  
"Vegeta, mir..ist..so kalt!!"  
Der Prinz drückte den zweiten Saiyajin enger an sich.  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber das geht bald vorbei!!" _`Er steht unter Schock!!`_  
  
Son-Goku genoss die unglaubliche Wärme, die der Prinz ausstrahlte und er schloss die Augen wieder. _`Danke Vegeta, danke für alles!!`  
_Er spürte nur noch diese wundervolle Wärme und Geborgenheit und kurz darauf war er in Vegetas Armen eingeschlafen.

In der Nacht wurde Vegeta wach. Er wollte sich enger an Son-Goku kuscheln, als er diesen plötzlich wimmern hörte.  
Schließlich entkam dem Saiyajin auch ein leises Stöhnen. Der Prinz stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab und beugte sich über den anderen Saiyajin. Dann legte er ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Vegeta erschrak. _`Du meine Güte, er glüht ja!!`  
  
_Der Prinz kroch aus dem Bett, deckte Son-Goku wieder zu und ging in die Küche. Er kam mit einem Topf voll Wasser und einem   
Waschlappen wieder zurück. Er stellte den Topf mit dem Wasser auf den Nachttisch und tauchte den Waschlappen hinein. Er setzte sich  
neben Kakarott auf´s Bett und strich dem jüngeren Saiyajin einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann wischte er ihm  
mit dem Waschlappen langsam über´s Gesicht, bis er diesen schließlich auf Gokus Stirn liegen ließ.   
  
Vegeta beugte sich weiter zu ihm runter und sah ihn lange an. _`Er ist wunderschön`  
_Sein Blick fiel auf Kakarott´s Oberkörper. _`Wenn ich ihn doch nur einmal berühren könnte`  
_Der Prinz streckte seine Hand langsam aus und legte sie auf den Brustkorb des jüngeren Saiyajins. Seine Finger  
wanderten langsam hoch zu den Brustwarzen und er massierte sie vorsichtig. Vegeta schluckte. _`Was tue ich da??`  
_Son-Goku keuchte auf und Vegeta zog blitzschnell seine Hand weg.   
  
Der ältere Saiyajin rannte so schnell er konnte ins Bad, drehte das Wasser an und warf sich einen Schwall davon ins Gesicht.  
"Ich glaub´ ich spinne langsam", keuchte der Prinz, als er sich gegen die Wand des Badezimmers lehnte und schwer atmete.   
Er keuchte leise, als er sich der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken ließ. _`Das kann ich nicht tun, das kann ich Kakarott nicht antun.  
Er hat gerade seine Frau verloren. Was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot!?!`  
  
_Der Prinz kam einige Minuten später wieder aus dem Badezimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Gokus Bett.  
Er nahm den Waschlappen von der Stirn des jüngeren Saiyajins, machte ihn wieder nass und legte ihn erneut auf seine Stirn.  
Dies wiederholte er die ganze Nacht, bis er erschöpft und völlig übermüdet einschlief.

Fortsetzung folgt.....


	3. Lonely Teil3

Autorin: Son-Goku (weiblich)  
E-mails: gokus-world@web.de und Goku-kun@saiyan.com  
Homepages: http://www.gokus-world.de.vu und http://www.gokus-bedroom.de.vu (Yaoi)  
ICQ: 129884242  
Pairing: Goku/Vegeta  
Warning: Yaoi ( endlich mal richtig^^)  
Kommentar: Tja, was soll ich dazu noch sagen. HEHE!! _`hentaigrins`_  Wer so was nicht aushält, bitte sofort umkehren.  
HAHAHA!! 

Son-Goku öffnete langsam die Augen. Er gähnte und griff sich an die Stirn, als er spürte, dass etwas auf dieser lag. Er schaute  
irritiert auf den nassen Waschlappen, den er nun in der Hand hielt. _`Vegeta??`  
_Der Saiyajin legte den Waschlappen auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stuhl, der gegenüber von seinem Bett  
stand. Vegeta saß auf diesem Stuhl, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht sah entspannt aus. _`So hab´ich ihn noch nie gesehen!!`  
  
_Kakarott lächelte und schob die Bettdecke beiseite. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf den warmen Holzboden der Hütte und als er  
merkte dass er die Kraft zum Stehen aufbrachte, setzte er auch den anderen Fuß auf den Boden. Langsam machte er ein paar Schritte  
vorwärts. _`Na also, geht doch!!`  
  
_Er schaute sich im Raum um und grinste, als er seine blaue Trainingskleidung ( siehe 28. Turnier^^) ganz in seiner Nähe auf dem Boden   
liegen sah. _`Vielleicht schaffe ich es bis dahin zu kommen!!`  
  
_Son-Goku lief langsam weiter ( nur in Shorts J ), doch er spürte wie seine Kraft mit jedem seiner Schritte schwand. Es fühlte sich an, als   
wollten ihn seine Füße nicht mehr tragen, seine Knie wurden langsam weich. Als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde, streckte er instinktiv  
die Hände zu Seite aus, um sich an der Wand abzustützen, doch seine Hände trafen ins Leere.  
  
"Verdammt", fluchte er als er zu stürzen drohte, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte er zwei starke Arme die ihn festhielten.  
"´Geta", keuchte Goku als er sich in den Armen des älteren Saiyajins wiederfand.  
Son-Goku blickte hoch in die schwarzen Augen des Saiyajinsprinzen. Sie waren so schwarz, dass man sich beinahe darin sehen konnte.  
Alleine der Blick in diese Augen ließ Gokus Herz schneller schlagen. Etwas besorgt schaute der Prinz auf den anderen Saiyajin herab.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Kakarott??"  
Goku wollte etwas sagen, doch er war so fasziniert von den Augen seines Prinzen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte dann.  
"Hast du noch Fieber ??", fragte Vegeta und legte seine Hand auf Kakarotts Stirn. Dieser schloss die Augen, als er Vegetas kalte  
Hand spürte, die seine eigene heiße Haut angenehm kühlte.  
  
"Das Fieber ist gesunken. Bald bist du wieder gesund, Kakarott!!", meinte Vegeta und lächelte.  
 „Dann können wir wieder mal so richtig kämpfen!!" Goku konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören und er zog seine  
Mundwinkel zu einem lächeln hoch, während er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Hast du dir große Sorgen um mich gemacht?", fragte Goku flüsternd.  
Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich und er schluckte. _`Was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen??`  
_"Ich......ähm... ich hatte Angst meinen Trainingspartner zu verlieren, reicht dir das als Antwort??", fragte Vegeta etwas nervös.  
  
Goku öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute in die des Prinzen. Dann lächelte er wieder und nickte. Vegeta wurde nervöser.  
"Du......ähm....du solltest dich jetzt lieber anziehen, ehe... du dich noch erkältest!", stotterte der Prinz.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee...", begann Goku und legte seine Arme um Vegetas Nacken.   
Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen. „Kakarott, was machst du?" _`Er will doch nicht....NEIN`  
_Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, während Son-Goku Vegetas Kopf vorsichtig zu sich runterdrückte. Der Prinz wehrte sich nicht.  
  
Beide Saiyajins schlossen die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Der ältere Saiyajin hatte sich mit den Handflächen am Boden abgestützt um   
nicht auf den Jüngeren zu fallen, doch nach einiger Zeit ließ er sich vorsichtig auf den anderen Saiyajin sinken. Der Prinz leckte dem Jüngeren  
über die Lippen und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, welcher ihm auch gewährt wurde. Son-Goku wurde es langsam heiß. Sein Herz schlug  
wild gegen seinen Brustkorb als Vegetas Hände den Weg zu seinem dichten Haar fanden, sich darin festkrallten und der Prinz den Kuss   
vertiefte. Kakarott spürte ein kribbeln im Bauch als Vegeta dies tat.  
  
"Mhm.." Vegeta ließ das Haar des Jüngeren los und sie beendeten den Kuss. Keuchend schauten sich die beiden Saiyajins in die Augen.  
"Wow, das war......gut", hauchte Goku schließlich und Vegeta nickte.  
  
Son-Goku rückte nun etwas von Vegeta weg und stand langsam auf. „Ich...ich glaub´ ich ziehe mich jetzt erst einmal an."  
Vegeta stand ebenfalls auf und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann folgte er dem Jüngeren, stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme  
um dessen Brust.  
  
"Vegeta"  
"Ja Kakarott??"  
Son-Goku lachte und drehte den Kopf in Vegetas Richtung. „So kann ich mich aber nicht anziehen!!"  
Der Prinz beugte sich etwas vor und küsste den Nacken des Jüngeren Saiyajin. „Das brauchst du auch nicht"  
Goku keuchte. „`Geta, du bist unmöglich."  
Vegeta ließ seine Hände zu einer Brustwarze des anderen gleiten und begann, mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise um diese zu ziehen.  
Goku keuchte. Der Prinz massierte nun die Brustwarze mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Son-Gokus Mund entwich ein Stöhnen und  
er legte den Kopf zurück, bis dieser auf der Schulter des anderen Saiyajins ruhte. Was Vegeta da tat war unglaublich.   
  
"Hn...Kakarott...ich...." Vegeta fing an, an Gokus Hals zu saugen.  
Goku, der die Augen vor Lust zusammengekniffen hatte, öffnete diese zur Hälfte. „Mhm.??"  
"Ich...ich wollte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber.....dir ging es so schlecht und ich wollte nicht das du...."  
Son-Goku löste sich aus Vegetas Umarmung und drehte sich um, hielt den Älteren an den Schultern.  
"Vegeta...schon gut. Ich empfinde genau das gleiche für dich."   
Der Prinz blickte den Jüngeren erstaunt an. „Wirklich??"  
Kakarott nickte und lächelte den Älteren dann an.   
  
"Oh Kakarott" Vegeta hätte sich so etwas nie träumen lassen. Das schönste, stärkste, süßeste und wunderbarste Wesen auf der Erde empfand  
etwas für ihn.  
Son-Goku beugte sich etwas vor und leckte an Vegetas Ohrläppchen. Dieser keuchte leise und strich mit den Fingern über Kakarotts Rücken,  
massierte diesen.   
"´Geta, ich denke es ist besser wenn wir es uns dort drüben bequem machen." Er zeigte auf das Bett.  
"Alles was du willst, Koi", hauchte der Prinz und zog den Jüngeren mit sich zum Bett.  
  
Vegeta gab dem anderen Saiyajin einen Schubs und beförderte ihn zuerst auf´s Bett, mit dem Rücken voran. Dann stieg er selbst auf die   
Matratze und legte sich auf seinen Koi. Goku lächelte. Vegeta näherte sich wieder dem Hals des Jüngeren und saugte an diesem.  
"Mein Hals gefällt dir wohl", stellte Son-Goku fest und grinste.  
"Nicht nur dein Hals. Mir gefällt alles an dir", keuchte Vegeta.  
Goku errötete leicht. Der ältere saugte weiterhin an Gokus Nacken, bis er plötzlich mit seinen scharfen Zähnen in die Haut dort biss.  
"Aaahh....`Geta"  
Der Prinz verbiss sich in Gokus Hals, bis er Blut schmecken konnte. „Mhm...."  
Son-Goku keuchte. „Vegeta, was.....tust du?"  
  
Dieser saugte das Blut aus der Wunde. Der Prinz wurde durch den Geschmack des Blutes, welches süßlich schmeckte noch mehr erregt.  
Er spürte, wie ihm seine Shorts langsam zu eng wurden. Um seine Erregung etwas abzubauen, rieb er sein Glied leicht gegen Son-Gokus  
Unterleib, worauf der Jüngere ein Stöhnen von sich gab.  
  
Schließlich ließ der ältere Saiyajin von dem Hals des anderen ab.  
"Jetzt bist du mein", hauchte er. „Ich habe dich markiert"  
Goku grinste. „Dann muss ich wohl das gleiche auch bei dir tun!!"  
Er legte seine Hände um Vegetas Nacken und drückte ihn zu sich hinunter, vergrub seine Zähne tief in dessen Hals.  
Der Prinz stöhnte auf, als ein kribbeln durch seinen Unterleib fuhr. Auch Goku wurde erregter, als er das Blut des Prinzen schmeckte.  
Dann ließ auch Goku wieder von ihm ab und keuchte.  
  
"Ich lieb dich, `Geta" Kakarott lächelte süß.  
"Ich dich auch, Koi", hauchte der Prinz und ließ seine Finger an Gokus Körper hinabwandern.  
Er liebkoste dessen Ohrläppchen, während seine Finger langsam aber bestimmt immer weiter nach unten Richtung Gokus  
Erektion wanderten. Vegeta verteilte Küsse auf Kakarotts Oberkörper und der Jüngere wandte sich unter dem Älteren, als  
dieser mit seiner Hand an seinem Schritt ankam. Vegeta zog die Shorts des anderen Saiyajins aus und warf sie unachtsam auf  
den Boden.   
  
Der Prinz presste seine Lippen wieder auf die von Kakarott, seine Hand umfasste währendessen das Glied des anderen Saiyajins. Goku  
stöhnte gegen Vegetas Mund, als er den Druck um seine Erektion spürte. Vegeta setzte sich nun auf, rutschte etwas nach hinten und  
setzte sich auf die Oberschenkel des Jüngeren. Mit der Hand bearbeitete er noch immer Son-Gokus Glied. Er streifte langsam und fest auf  
und ab, genoss das Wimmern und das Stöhnen das dem Jüngeren entfloh. Gokus Augen waren halb geöffnet und er schaute mit einem  
flehenden Blick zu Vegeta hoch.  
"Aaaaah....Vegeta"  
"Gefällt es dir??" Der Prinz beschleunigte seine Bemühungen wieder. Es erregte ihn noch mehr den anderen Saiyajin so zu sehn.  
Son-Goku konnte nur nicken, mehr brachte er nicht raus. Er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Leistengegend zusammenzog und er  
kniff wimmernd die Augen zusammen.  
Seine Hüfte hob sich gegen seinen Willen den Berührungen entgegen und seine Hände verkrallten sich im Bettlacken.   
  
"Veg...eta.....bitte", keuchte der Jüngere schließlich.  
"Was ist los, Kakarott??", fragte Vegeta mit gespielter Unschuld.  
"Ich...halt das...nicht aus. Nimm mich...bitte!!", keuchte er atemlos.  
Vegeta sah auf Son-Goku herab. Ihm klebten schweißnasse Haarsträhnen an der Stirn und seine Augen glänzten fiebrig.  
Der Prinz grinste. Kakarott hatte recht. Vegeta spürte wie erregt er selbst schon war. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten können.  
"Ganz wie du willst, Koi!!", flüsterte der Prinz.  
  
Vegeta rückte etwas zurück und lagerte Kakarotts Beine dann auf seinen Schultern. Er hielt inne und blickte auf Goku hinab.  
"Hast du.....?"  
Der andere Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Dann werden wir´s eben anders machen."  
Er hielt dem Jüngeren seinen Finger an die Lippen, welche dieser sofort in den Mund nahm. Kakarott saugte an Vegetas Finger und  
der Prinz schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Mhm..."  
  
Vegeta zog seine Finger aus dem Mund des Jüngeren und näherte diese schließlich dem Hintern des Saiyajins.  
Son-Goku zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Prinz einen Finger in seine enge Öffnung stieß.   
Vegeta strich über Gokus Wange. "Entspann dich"  
Kakarott hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und atmete tief ein und aus, während er versuchte sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
Es war etwas unangenehm, vor allem der stechende Schmerz, aber es würde sicher gleich besser werden.  
Als Vegeta spürte das Goku sich etwas entspannt hatte, begann er sehr langsam und vorsichtig seinen Finger in dem anderen Saiyajin   
zu bewegen.   
Kakarott stöhnte auf, als Vegeta sein Lustzentrum (^^) traf. „Hn...Vegeta..."  
Schon bald bewegte sich Goku den Fingern des Prinzen entgegen, der inzwischen zwei in den Saiyajin eingeführt hatte.  
Vegeta bewegte seine Finger schneller und der Jüngere stöhnte wieder auf.  „`Geta, bitte....."  
Der Prinz grinste und entfernte seine Finger schließlich, worauf er ein enttäuschtes Geräusch des anderen Saiyajins wahrnehmen konnte.  
"Keine Angst, das beste kommt ja erst noch", flüsterte Vegeta und küsste Kakarott innig.  
  
Vegeta beugte sich vor. „Bist du bereit ??"  
Son-Goku schluckte, dann nickte er.   
Der Prinz gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Keine Angst, ich werde vorsichtig sein."  
Goku lächelte und strich Vegeta eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das weiß ich doch. Es ist nur so, dass...."  
"Ja ich weiß. Ich hab´ ja auch noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, Kakarott."  
Goku nickte wieder.   
  
Der Prinz schob seine Eichel vorsichtig in die enge Öffnung des Jüngeren. Kakarott verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als Vegeta  
tiefer in ihn eindrang. Dieser stoppte, damit sich Son-Goku an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Goku keuchte und hatte seine Finger  
im Bettlaken verkrallt. Er spürte wieder diesen brennenden Schmerz wie vorher, doch dieser war deutlich intensiver.   
"Aaah..."   
"Bleib ganz ruhig. Du musst dich entspannen!"  
Son-Goku drehte den Kopf, sodass seine Wange nun auf der Bettdecke ruhte.  
Vegetas Erregung stieg, doch er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Er wollte dem Jüngeren auf keinen Fall noch mehr weh tun.  
Nach einigen Minuten ließ der Schmerz nach, den Goku spürte. Er drehte den Kopf wieder, um in Vegetas Augen zu sehn.  
Dieser sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Goku lächelte sanft und nickte. „Bitte...beweg dich!!"  
Das ließ sich Vegeta nicht zweimal sagen. Er hielt Son-Gokus Beine fest, die noch immer auf seinen Schultern ruhten und fing an  
in den Jüngeren zu stoßen. Dieser warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut auf. Es tat jetzt kaum noch weh, der Schmerz hatte  
sich in unbändige Lust umgewandelt.   
"Ich...liebe dich..", keuchte der Prinz zwischen seinen Stößen.  
Kakarott suchte mit den Händen an den Schultern des Älteren Saiyajins halt. „Ich...dich...auch"  
  
Der Prinz beschleunigte seine Stöße. Das tat so gut. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Doch der Druck in  
seinem Unterleib wurde immer stärker. Er wusste nicht wie lange er es noch aushalten könnte. Deshalb ließ eine seiner Hände  
Kakarotts Bein los und glitt nach unten, umfasste dessen Glied. Der Jüngere Saiyajin stöhnte auf. „`Geta..."  
  
Vegeta bewegte seine Hand fest und schnell auf und ab, während er sich heftig in dem Jüngeren bewegte. Son-Goku stöhnte lauter,  
er konnte spüren das es gleich soweit war. „Hn.....Vegeta..ich..."  
Der Prinz grinste und stieß fester zu. „Ja, ich auch..."  
Son-Goku kam mit einem lauten Schrei, seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und Flüssigkeit spritzte gegen Vegetas Bauch.   
Auch Vegeta kam einige Sekunden später, als sich Kakarotts Muskeln fest um sein Glied schlossen. Er entleerte sich in dem   
anderen Saiyajin.   
"KAKAROOOOOOOTT"  
  
Keuchend stürzte der Prinz auf den Jüngeren. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und keuchte ebenfalls laut. Er konnte noch immer das  
Glied des Prinzen in sich spüren.  
Vegeta küsste atemlos Son-Gokus Ohrläppchen. Dieser öffnete nach einigen Minuten wieder die Augen und lächelte den  
Prinzen an. „Vegeta...das war wundervoll."  
Der Prinz rollte sich von dem Jüngeren und legte sich neben ihn, legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Ja."  
Sie schliefen schließlich aneinandergekuschelt ein..  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
